crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
Les
Les (レス -'' Resu'', also written as Less and Lace) is a member of the Crimson-Rose Division. He is constantly seen hanging around Melissa and Robin, as well as Ruskin at times. When Ruskin fails to show up and meet Les one night the latter, worried about his friend, rushes to search for him and rescues him from Victoria and Bathler's grip with the help of Wilhelm. Personality Les is a quiet and reserved young man who cares very much about his friends. He has great insight on many things and is always looking toward a brighter future for Claudia and the other members of Crimson-Shell. While he seems to have a detached and emotionless role in conversations, he is loyal and dedicated to his friends, willing to desert a mission in order to be by Claudia's side when she needs him. Appearance Les appears to be a young, mid to late adolescent, boy. Les has pale gold eyes and shoulder-length light-blond hair with messy bangs. He is often seen wearing the Crimson-Shell jacket with a red and white color scheme and an attached hood. His jacket also has two detached straps that hang down from his shoulders. In addition, Les also wears black slacks, shoes, and fingerless gloves, while also sporting his golden rose-shaped pin that signifies his position as a member of Crimson-Shell Division. Plot Powers & Abilities Les appears to be a skilled combatant. *'Marksmanship' - Les seems to be proficient in the use of a handgun. *'Agile' - Les appears to be able to move quickly and jump long distances, even while carrying another person. *'Spying' - Les is shown to be competent at spying on people, as shown when he spies on the situation in Gerhart's office, although he reveals himself and is captured by Wilhelm. Relationships Robin Wingfield *Coming Soon! Melissa *Coming Soon! Ruskin Les and Ruskin appear to have a close relationship, possibly like that of father and son or some other familial kind. The two are often seen together and are rather friendly, they even say goodnight to each other before heading off to bed. When Ruskin doesn't return for one night, Les becomes exceedingly worried over his friend; even staying up all night wondering what had happened to him. Claudia Les isn't very close to Claudia but is her friend. When she was in need of advice and a course of action to take after Xeno's alleged betrayal, he tells her to believe in her own self and find out the answers on her own. Wilhelm *Coming Soon! Quotes *"You're wrong... the problem isn't what you "should believe in" but, what you '''want to believe in'." *"You saw with your eyes, you heard with your ears, you felt with your skin.. Aren't all those things ... more definite than any words? If you still feel that they weren't lies.. I think you should follow.. your own heart."'' *''"A heart is honest.. so it won't betray you.. but if you lie to your feelings... that's like betraying yourself."'' Gallery Trivia *Les greatly resembles Echo from Pandora Hearts not just in personality but also somewhat in appearance. *Les' name has also been translated as Lace and Less, Les by YenPress and Less by Jun Mochizuki in her artbook Odds&Ends. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Red Rose Member Category:Crimson Shell Division